Fire and Steel
by natehand
Summary: The rules of the world are changing and children and teens must go to school and learn about Pokemon before they can go out into the world. Ben is in his 3rd to last year with his Pokemon from his uncle and some of which have psychic powers even though they shouldn't...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

_ Hey there reader. I haven't written a fanfic in a while so expect it to be slightly er 'rusty'. Also you might notice that there aren't many new gen Pokémon in here. I'm a bit 'old school' so I kinda prefer the older gen. There will be a few but not many of them because I don't know that well. The way the battles work is based loosely on the games and the anima. I hope to keep this going for a while. So enjoy! :) _

**Chapter one:**

*Crunch*

The Riolu yelped in pain and staggered backwards. It fell to knee. It glanced up at the Growlith. The bite had done more damage than expected. Wasting no time, the Riolu dashed forward in a quick attack. The Growlith tried to jump out the way but did so to early. The Riolu changed it's course and hit it under the chin. The Growlith fell down and slid across the floor till it hit a book-case.

The sound of shoes on a tilled floor came from outside the room. The Pokémon glanced at each other. The Riolu ran over and helped pull the Growlith up. A click and the door swung open, revealing a man standing there in a white coat. He had light brown eyes hidden behind a pair of wire frame glasses and his dark brown hair stood up in all he walked into the room he noticed the two Pokémon and bent down to look at them closer.

"Have you guys been fighting again?!" His voice had hint of concern in it yet the tone was more of amusement. The two Pokémon bowed there heads and Riolu put its paws behind his back. With a laugh the professor stood up. He moved over to his desk and started flicking though his notes.

The Growlith kicked the other Pokemon's leg. In reply the Riolu cuffed it over the ear. They turned to each other and started staring at each other as the backed away slightly and took up ready positions.

Just before the could start fighting a child's voice could be heard.

"Uuunnncle!" The sound of foot steps could be heard again.

"In here Benjamin!" The professor turned towards the door to see his nephew enter. He was the average height for a six-year-old. He had the same mess brown hair as his uncle but instead of brown his eyes where an icy blue. He wandered over to his uncle.

"I told you, it's not Benjamin, it's Ben!" He said standing on his tip toes trying to see the notes on the table. "What you doing uncle?" The professor gave a light chuckle.

"Why the same thing as last week." The boy looked confused. "Fine I shall explain it again. After all you are my favourite nephew!"

"I'm your only nephew, uncle!" Ben tuned to look at the two Pokémon about to attack each other. "Why do they always seem to be fighting?" The two finally noticed Ben and ran over to him. He started to pet them both, they looked really happy to see him.

"They have missed you." The professor said looking up from his work. "Any way, they fight because the care about each other, they are just playing. They are like brothers." Ben started up at him. "Now do you want to hear about my work again." The child nodded as he was lifted onto the professor's lap. "Now" he said trying to find a bit of paper. "I'm studying Pokémon's DNA and genes." The six-year-old looked up at him confused. With a laugh he went on to explain "it like little building blocks of what makes a Pokémon that Pokémon...".

As the professor carried on the Riolu and Growlith started to jump on each other again.

**-later that day-**

*Crash*

The professor jumped to his feet as the book-case fell over. He ran over to find out what had happened to notice two Pokémon crawling out from under the books and glass bottles. He started in despair at some if his most promising research flowed across the floor.

'_Sorry_'

The professor jumped. He could have sworn he heard some one say sorry. He glanced around trying to see who else was there. He glared at the two Pokémon at his feet to see they were looking as shocked as he. He knelt down. "Did you just say sorry?" The only emotions he was showing was disbelief and considerable interest.

'Errrr. Yeah.' Came the voice again.

The uncle bent over and picked up the closest broken glass bottle. He stared at the label. "I don't believe it." He glanced down at the two Pokémon. "How do you feel?"Another voice was heard this time.

'I fell great!'

The professor scrambled to his feet. "I can't believe this!"

**Authors notes: **

_So what did you think? Sorry for this being slightly slow. I just need to give some background before I could launch into the story. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: **

_Hey there reader. Nice to see you back. Nothing to really say other than I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 2:**

Ben stared up at the mattress above. He couldn't sleep. To nervous. He swung his legs out from under the covers and stood up.

*Thud*

"Oww". Ben rubbed the back of his head. After spending 4 years in this room he still hits his head on the top bunk. His room mates were used to it by now. He did the same thing when ever he couldn't sleep. He went over to the window door and opened it. The night air rushed in cause some paper to flap a little. Ben went out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing.

The school grounds stretched out below. The buildings where sprawled out over the country side. There where the class rooms to the south which consisted of several builds put into a sort of U shape with a little court yard in between, it was used during the summer instead of being cooped up inside. To the east was the teachers living areas and also storage space for anything from food to the schools Pokemon. To the west was two beautiful battle battle arenas. In the middle of it all was several large playing fields and an indoor and out door pool. There was also a gym and sports hall for other sports and maybe classes. Also to north of it all was the dorms where Ben was standing now. The school was in the middle of the country side with only 1 road leading up to it from the nearest town.

Ben sighed and stared at the arenas. Soon the winter exams would start again and only the top 4 from each year got to battle in the arenas. This year he wanted to get at least second. Although the head had said the winner from each of oldest 3 years would get a choice of evolution stone. If he won the only one he would have any use for would be a fire stone. He sighed and glanced back out over the land scape. He had been here for 4 years. It seemed to have dragged by but looking back he could still remember turning 10 like it was yesterday day.

**-Flashback!-**

The boy ran up to the double doors and rang the doer bell. He was hopping from one foot to the other with excitement. The door swung open and there stood the professor in his white coat, or what was white to begin with. There were splashes of blue and purple all over it. The professor face lit up when he saw the boy.

"Ah Benjamin, I had guess you would be coming around sooner or later. I'm going to guess your here for you first Pokemon!" Ben nodded.

"Yes I am uncle!" He had given up trying to tell him that he wanted to be called Ben. The two went inside and followed a long corridor. They reach a door which was slightly ajar. The room was white with hanging ceiling lights. A small table sat in the middle with 3 pokèballs on it.

"These are the three starter Pokemon you can pick from." The professor picked up all three balls and throw them into the air. They opened up to release 3 Pokemon onto the table. "Here is Chimchar, a fire type, Turtwig a grass type and Piplup a water type." Ben started closely at the three Pokemon.

'_Oi_' a voice said. '_What about us_' another said. There was the sound of pounding paws on the floor as the Riolu and Growlith came bounding into the room. Ben jumped around, his eyes lighting up.

"Hey guys!" Ben ran over to the two and started to pet them. "Uncle can I have them as my starters? Oh please uncle! Pleeeeaaasse!" The professor looked down.

"Hmm well I don't see why not. After all you guys practically grew up together!" He bent down and looked at the two Pokemon in the eye. "If you go with him, you have to promise to not let any one find out about your psychic types!" The two Pokemon nodded whilst saying '_Yes prof. We won't tell any one_.'

**-End of flashback- **

Ben smiled. They had already broken that promise a few times. Beginning to fell tired Ben turned around and went back to bed.

** -Next morning- **

Ben woke with a start to find someone licking his face. _'Oi. Wake up lazy bones_!'

"Not now Growlith!" Ben tried to push the Pokemon off. '_You really should get up your friends have already left for the exams._' Riolu added. Ben jumped up only to hit his head on the bed above. "Ow" he complained as he straightened up. Ben saw Riolu standing there with a bowl of cereal. He ran to the bathroom and got washed and dressed. He came back out wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans. Grabbing his breakfast from Riolu he gulped it down. "Thanks friend. Now we need to go before we are late!" He ran out of the room heading towards the glanced at the bedside table with Bens belt and pokèballs attached. '_It wasn't us who woke up late_' he said over there telepathic link. Growlith ran over and picked the belt up in his mouth. '_We_ _should get going_.' He said to Riolu. The two Pokemon ran out following there master.

"Welcome to the winter exams!" The announcer spoke to whole school gathered around the train fields. "The contest are ibetween your year. The winner from each year will win a prize! For the oldest 3 years there is a chance to win one of 4 evolution stones!" A cheer from the crow greeted this news. "Either thunder, water, fire or grass!" The crowd cheered again. You will be out up against your year in a tournament to be assessed and to find the best trainer of your year!" The school cheered again. There was about 50 pupils in each year. This meant they were split into 2 classes for normal lessons by now it was all on all.

As the crowd dispersed waiting for the matcha to be sorted out, Ben finally caught up with his friends. As he caught up John noticed him behind them.

"So you did wake up." He commented

"And made it in time to the announcements" Kt said.

"I think that might be a first!" Added fran. Ben just rolled his eyes at the comments about his bad sleeping habits. They were doing it just see his reaction,

"Some friends you are!" They all burst out laughing. Once they had finished Ben spoke up "so who you guys going to use for your one on ones?"

**Authors notes:**

_ Well that took a bit longer to set the scene than expected. Sorry it took so long to get the story going. Next chapter something will happen I promise! Also it's set in Sinnoh but there are Pokemon and people from other regions including the later ones! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: **

_Hey there reader! Glad you came back. Thanks to AnimeNeko and halfchickensquirrel for the reviews! If you want to review feel free to. I hope you enjoy_!

**Chapter 3: **

John smiled at the question. "Do you even need to ask? I'll be using Lotad of course!"

"Hey John, I don't think I have ever seen you battle with any other Pokémon than Lotad!" Fran commented "any way I'll be using my prized Sneasel!" With that a flash of light and suddenly her Sneasel was standing there with her. It crossed its arms as it walked along side the group. The three then looked a Kt.

"Err well I'm not sure who to use." She chewed the side of her lip. "Any way, Ben you haven't said who you will use!" Now the group looked at Ben.

"Wha! Aw come on I asked you guys first!" He protested. "Fine I was going to use Riolu." '_Aww_' came a voice. "Since I used Growlith last year for the one on ones." Ben continued ignoring Growliths disappointment.

"Hey apparently this year they are doing a mixed year random battles." Fran said. She saw the confused looks on her friends faces. "The school gives both trainers 3 school Pokémon. They are to the same level, and are selected by random. It will show the trainers skill at commanding Pokémon which aren't their own!" She explained.

"Riiight. I think I'll stay out of that one." Kt glanced down at the pokeballs on her belt. "These guys are a handful as they are!" The other three sniggered at this. "Sshh." Trying desperately to get them tis top laughing. "I heard that after the exams we are allowed to have evolved Pokémon!" At this the other three did stop laughing. Excitement appeared in their eyes.

"We're allowed to let our Pokémon evolve?" John asked sounding slightly sceptical. Kt nodded. The four walked back to their dorms deep in thought. As Ben opened the door he was tackled to ground by an over enthusiastic Growlith.

"Would please stop doing that Growlith?" Ben complain. "You were just behind us as well!" Growlith just started to lick his face again. '_I wanna evolve first! Can I? Please? Oh let me evolve!_' A paw came into Ben's very distorted field of view and pulled Growlith off. '_You know he said he would evolve you as soon as he could_' Riolu said as he dragged Growlith off. "Thanks Riolu. Growlith I'll evolve you when I can but I need a fire stone to do so..." He drifted off into thought.

"Oi lazy get in the room or stay out side and close the door!" Fran's voice came from the lounge. "Your letting the warm air out!" Ben scrambled to his feet and went in.

** -Next day-**

"Riolu, battle stance!" Riolu appeared on the ground in front of Ben. He was on one knee and a paw.

"Budew, take the stage!" The Pokémon appeared in front of its trainer looking around at every one watching.

"THIS SHALL BE A ONE ON ONE POKÉMON BATTLE. LAST POKÉMON STANDING IS THE WINNER. BEGIN!" The judge shouted. Ben looked at his opponent. She was about the same size as him and looked determined. He hadn't seen her that much because he was in the other class.

"Budew use stun spore!" The Pokémon fired the spore towards Riolu.

"Riolu doge!" Just before the spore touched him, Riolu darted to the side. "Quick attack!" He darted forward going in a zigzag pattern. The trainer didn't seem worried.

"Grass knot, let's go!" The Budew started to glow green. The grass in front of Riolu twisted it's self and tired it's self together. One of his feet got caught under it and he fell face first.

"Riolu, up!" Riolu stood up and jumped into the air. "Force palm!" Riolu held out his paw and a blue aura started to surrounded it. Suddenly Budew was being pulled upwards as Riolu accelerated downwards. Just before they hit, he slammed his palm down. There was a flash of blue. Riolu landed on all fours and stood up. Budew fell to the ground. It got back up but seemed to be tiring.

"Budew razor leaf, let's go!" The Pokémon jumped into the air and swung it's head. Razor sharp leaves were flung towards Riolu. Riolu jumped backwards at his masters command. He managed to miss most the leaves but a few hit him square in the chest. Riolu fell to one knee.

"Quick Budew use sunny day!" The small Pokémon started to glow and sent a ball of light into the sky. There was a flash and the sun light became more intense.

"Riolu finish it off with ice punch!" Riolu started to charge forward, arm held back. There was a crack as ice surround his paw.

"Budew, solar beam!" The Budew started to gain a ball of light above its head. Riolu was almost there. A blast of light erupted towards him.

"Riolu jump!" He did as his trainer told and jumped. The solar beam skimmed his back paws and Riolu winced at the pain. He was now above the Budew. Swinging his fist down, still covered with ice, it made contact with the Budew's head. Ice formed around its bold as it fell to the ground.

"BUDEW IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. BEN IS THE WINNER AND WILL PROCEED TO THE NEXT ROUND." The few class mates around the field clapped. Both trainers returned their Pokémon. They walked into the middle of the field.

"Good fight" they both said whilst shaking hands. Ben then turned and ran off to find John and see how he was doing.

**Authors notes: **

_First time really writing a Pokémon battle so let me know how I did. Quick note, I'll probably lose track of what moves each Pokémon knows so er... Well they will use more than four. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: **

_Hey there reader! Welcome back. Just a quick thank you to inversered for the review :) I do appreciate it. I decide to try doing some of the story from Riolu's point of view, tell me what you think. Not much else to say other than I hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 4: **

"AND JOHN IS THE WINNER WITH LOTAD!" Ben just got to the right field to find Johns battle had ended. He waited for the two trainers to shake hands before he ran over to him.

"I see you've won your first match. Did it cause you much trouble?" He glanced around. "Hey where the girls? I thought they said they would be supporting you after there matches." John bent down and picked up Lotad.

"I don't know where they are. But I need to go to the poke centre." He put Lotad on his shoulder and started to walk towards the main class rooms. "How did you do in your match?" Ben followed after John.

"Nothing me a Riolu couldn't handle. Speaking of that." Ben reached for one of the pokeballs on his belt but before he could grab it, it burst open. Riolu appeared in between Ben and John. "You really should wait till I summon you." Riolu glanced up at him. '_Nah. I prefer doing it this way._' Ben sighed. "Fine, what ever you want. Where are the girls? I expected to see them by now." There was a hint of worry in his voice. The trainers and Pokemon made there way across the fields towards the class rooms and the centre hidden in one of the buildings. On the way they talked about their first battles of the exams. When they reached the centre to find the two girls already there. They were on the video phone to professor Northwood.

"Thanks for letting me study your Larvitar Fran. I think it might provide quite useful to furthering my research." Ben and John walked up behind the two and saw who they were talking to.

"Hey uncle!" Ben ducked slightly so he should be seen by the professor. "You finished with Aron yet?" On hearing it's name the small iron Pokemon came bounding over from the other side of the room.

"He's been very useful and also a pain, but yes you can have him back. Oh whilst your here. John. The Pokemon you sent me, I have also finished with her as well. I'll send them all over in a minute." The three looked at John with a quizzing look but he ignored them.

"Thanks professor. Good seeing you again."

"Bye uncle!"

"I'll send your Pokemon over, and hopefully next time we talk you'll have some more interesting Pokemon for me to study!" The video phone turned off and the four made there way over to the desk with Riolu hanging around behind them. "Your Pokemon have arrived here safely." The staff handed over the three pokeballs. Ben and Fran both let the Pokemon out. Riolu ran over to Aron.

** -Riolu POV-**

I dashed over. Aron was looking around remembering where it was. It was happy to back. I could tell. Aura tells me everything.

'_Hey there. Welcome back friend!' _Aron nodded it's head towards me. '_Hello friend_'. I glanced over to see Fran almost hugging her Larvitar to death. "Okay guys, back in the pokeballs." Ben said reaching for them on his belt.

I don't hate my pokeball. Don't get me wrong, I would much rather stay out of it rather than in but school rules were school rules and we broke enough of them as it was. The red beam extended out to me. Then. Suddenly I was in the black and emptiness which is the pokeball. It's not cramped. Just dark. Most Pokemon sleep or at least rest. I try to but can't always. I can fell every ones aura outside of the ball. It makes me long to go out. However I must wait. With that I drifted off to sleep.

**\- A few days later -**

"Riolu, battle stance!" I come out to see the Pokemon I'm facing. A Blitzle. It seems puzzled. Must of not seen a Riolu before.

"Quick Blitzle, shock wave!" The Pokemon fired the wave of electricity at me. We all know the move can't be dogged.

"Riolu take the damage and use sword dance!" I stood there. The shock wave hit me. I stumbled backwards slightly. Getting back up, I sharpened. I could feel the attack boost.

"Blitzle agility!" Their trainer shouted. The Pokemon obeyed.

"Riolu force palm, let's go!" I ran forward.

**\- 3rd POV -**

Riolu ran forward. His paw started to glow. At it's masters command Blitzle started to counter it with flame charge. The two Pokemon charged towards each other. They were getting close. They were about to collide.

"Riolu jump!" He did as he was told but Blitzle did the same. The two crashed into each other. As the Blitzle crashed into Riolu he brought his paw down on to its head. There was a bright flash of light as the aura mixed with the fire. When people could see again, they saw both Pokemon still standing.

"Blitzle discharge!" The Pokemon shook it's head then released the electricity straight towards Riolu. At the command of Ben, Riolu started to zigzag forward with quick attack. The electricity missed and Riolu smashed into the Blitzle. It staggered backwards.

"Blitzle, stomp now!" The Pokemon brought it's front legs down on top of Riolu. He gave a slight yelp of pain.

"Ice punch Riolu!". His paw became covered in ice. He brought it up and smashed it into the Blitzles chest. It whined and stumbled backwards. Ice was stuck to its fur.

"Blitzle, stomp again!" The Pokemon tries to obey its master but the ice stopped it from moving. Riolu stepped back, panting.

"Riolu, let's finish this off, force palm!" Riolu nodded his head and pulled his palm back. The blue aura appeared around it. The Blitzle turned to run but just as it started to run, Riolu brought his paw down onto its side. The Blitzle stumbled and fell over. It shakily got back up onto its feet.

"Come on Blitzle. Let's finish this! Double kick!" The Pokemon turned and kicked it's hind legs. Riolu went flying back and crashed into the ground. He pushed him self up on to one knee. "Last hit Blitzle, flame charge!" The Pokemon started to gallop forward. Flames suddenly engulfed it's body. It was at full sprint now, lowering it's head.

"Quick Riolu, copycat!" Riolu nodded his head and started to run, flames then engulfed his body as well. The two Pokemon charged at each other. They smashed heads on, making another blinding flash of light. When it cleared, Blitzle was lying on the floor knocked out. Riolu was on one knee panting hard.

"RIOLU IS THE WINNER! BEN HAS MANAGED TO GET A PLACE IN THE QUARTER FINALS!"

** Authors notes:**

_ How was it? What did you think? Is Riolu point of view a good idea or not? Please say! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes:**

_Hey there reader. Nice to see you back. A thank you to Mangobean for the review and halfchickensquirrel for another review. I do appreciate it, so thanks! Nothing else so I hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 5:**

There was a roar from the crowd as the two opponents walked out in to the arena. Ben, Kt and John were all in the stands watching.

"THE CONTESTANTS TRYING TO GET INTO THE SEMI FINALS TODAY ARE STEVEN AND FRAN! IT IS A BATTLE OF 3 ON 3. BEGIN!" Steven threw a pokeball into the air.

"Pidove take the stage!" The small pigeon Pokemon appeared on the ground in front of its trainer.

"Sneasel, let's go!" The Pokemon appeared arms crossed glaring at the Pidove. "Sneasel, icy wind!" The Pokemon jumped up and sent the attack straight at the Pidove. The Pokemon just managed to get out the way as the attack crashed into the ground.

"Pidove, in the air!" The Pokemon took off a circles over head. "Now steel wing!" The Pokemon did a flip and came down and tremendous speed. It's wing glowed with a dull grey colour making It's wings seem like they were made of metal.

"Counter with ice punch Sneasel!" Yelled Fran. The Pokemon took a running jump, hand covered in ice. The two Pokemon collided.

"BOTH POKEMON USED SUPPER EFFECTIVE MOVES, BUT WHO CAME OUT ON TOP?" Sneasel landed on its feet looking slightly tired. Pidove flew over head panting slightly. "REMARKABLE, BOTH POKEMON SEEM EVENLY MATCHED!" The commentator seemed over joyed at the battle. The crowd roared at his words being sucked in to the battle.

"Pidove, aerial ace, let's go!" The bird Pokemon turned sharply and dived. It was aimed straight for Sneasel.

"Okay Sneasel, counter with ice punch and keep them up!" The Pokemon dropped it's arms, it's hands covered in ice. Waiting. As the Pidove came into range it swung. One fist after another.

"AND SNEASEL HAS STOPPED PIDOVES ATTACK. NOW ITS TAKEN A BEATING FROM THOSE ICE PUNCHES!"

"Pidove get out of there." The Pokemon tried but it couldn't get away from Sneasels onslaught. Steven growled. "Quick Pidove, use return!" Pidove smashed into Sneasels arm causing it to stagger backwards leaving a gap for Pidove to fly away. Even though it was away, it was panting hard from taking all that damage. "Okay Pidove, air cutter!"

The Pokemon obeyed and sent razor sharp wind towards Sneasel. It tried to get away but the wind turned and crashed into Sneasel. It stumbled forward. "Pidove, a quick steel wing!" The Pokemon dived again and this time struck Sneasel on the back, the move was to fast for it to react.

"Sneasel, hang on in there!" Sneasel got up shakily. It was panting heavily. "Good, finish it with faint attack!" Sneasel nodded and suddenly it was infront of Pidove. It brought its hand crashing down on its head, before reappearing where it was. The Pidove crashed to the floor.

"AND PIDOVE IS UNABLE TO FIGHT, FRAN IS NOW IN THE LEAD BY ONE POKEMON, BUT ITS TAKEN HEAVY DAMAGE." The crowd cheered at the knock out. Steven kept his cool and returned Pidove. He reached for his belt and grabbed another pokeball.

"Hippopotas, take the stage." The hippo Pokemon came out with a blaze of sand surrounding it as it came out.

"AND STEVEN HAS CHOSEN HIPPOPOTAS. HAS HE GONE HAD? A GROUND TYPE AGAINST A ICE?" Steve smiled.

"Hippopotas rock tomb!" The Pokemon obeyed and rocks launched themselves towards Sneasel. The Pokemon tried to jump out of the way but being so tired it only half managed to. Some rocks crashed into Sneasel and it fell backwards. It struggle to get up.

"Sneasel, icy wind!" The Pokemon launched the frozen wind. It was a direct hit. Yet the Hippopotas was still standing. It was hardly breathing heavily.

"WOW, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE DEFENCE AND HP!" Fran gritted her teeth.

"Sneasel, ice punch let's go!" The Pokemon darted forward. Claws glowing with ice, it struck the hippo Pokemon several times.

"Hippopotas, revenge!" The Pokemon smashed its head into Sneasels body. It flew backwards with the force.

"SUPPER EFFECTIVE AND ALL THE POWER BUILT UP BY THE DAMAGE DONE BY SNEASEL. SNEASEL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. FRAN IS DOWN TO TWO POKEMON AND HIPPOPOTAS DOESNT SEEM TO BE VERY DAMAGED." Fran returned the fainted Sneasel. She glanced at the Hippopotas. It was breathing heavily but not much.

"Larvitar, let's go!" The Pokemon appeared and glance around. It looked slightly timid. Steven laughed.

"Hippopotas, bulldoze!" The Pokemon charge forward. It crashed into Larvitar, he winced but stood strong.

"Larvitar, crunch then dark pulse!" The Pokemon bit down hard on the Hippopotas's head. It took the damage. Larvitar then pointed his paws forward. A ball of dark energy appeared in between its paws, then launched forward crashing into Hippopotas. The beam kept up as it slowly pushed him away.

"Hippopotas take the damage then revenge!" The Pokemon started to try and walk forward but was struggling.

"Larvitar keep it up, don't let him near you!" The beam of dark energy was beginning to shake. The effort of keeping the move going was getting to him. However it was doing a lot more to Hippopotas. It was being pushed back further now. Steven notice this and decided to change his tactics.

"Hippopotas break the attack with rock tomb." The Pokemon followed its trainers orders and threw the rocks straight into the beam. The splinter of rock hit Larvitar and the beam faltered. A full sized boulder crashed into him. He staggered back.

"Larvitar, use dig!" The Pokemon jumped up and buried into the ground. The Hippopotas glanced around cautiously glanced around.

"Keep your wits about you! Use earthquake!" But before it could Larvitar smashed out of the ground underneath it. The Pokemon had a look of surprise on its face.

"Larvitar, brick break." The Pokemon brought its arm down on to the others head. It was all the poor Hippopotas could take. It fell to the ground on its side in a faint. Steven returned the Pokemon and glared at Larvitar. It was panting slightly.

"Kangaskhan, take the stage!" The Pokemon appeared with its arms crossed. It glanced down at Larvitar and stuck it's nose in the air. "Kangaskhan focus blast!" A blinding flash of light as the Pokemon launched the attack. Larvitar took it head on. It stumbled backwards.

"Larvitar, brick break!" The Pokemon charged forward and jumped up in front of the Pokemon. It brought its arm straight down on top of its head. Kangaskhan close it's eyes as it flinched but other than that it looked like it didn't take much damage.

"Reply to that with ice punch." Before Larvitar got back on the ground it was smashed with an ice punch to the face. He went cart wheeling back and landed on it's back.

"LARVITAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, BOTH TRAINERS ARE ON ONE POKEMON EACH. WHO WILL FRAN SEND OUT NOW?" Fran returne Larvitar.

"You did well today, thanks." She reached for another pokeball. Did she really want to use this one? She sighed. "Trapinch let's go!" The Pokemon appeared with sand around it. It screeched at the Kangaskhan. Steven laughed.

"You think that can beat my Kangaskhan?" He and his Pokemon chuckled. Trapinch turned redder than it already was with rage. "Kangaskhan finish it with ice punch." The Pokemon charge forward, hand covered in ice. It swung at Trapinch. Before Fran could even say anything Trapinch jumped up and caught the ice punch in its mouth.

"Good work! Now crunch!" Trapinch slightly released than smashed it's jaws together. The Kangaskhan howled in pain and tried to shake Trapinch off. "Hold on to its hand!" Steven almost growled.

"Kangaskhan try and ice punch it off!" It's other fist became covered in ice and smashed into Trapinch's side. It growled in pain but hung on to its fist.

"Trapinch rock smash!" It did as it's trainer asked. It released its grip only to bring its jaw together with more power. The Kangaskhan howled in pain.

"Ice punch it into the floor" the Kangaskhan did a it was told and smashed its ice cover hand with Trapinch on into the floor. Trapinch had to let go. It rolled away with ice forming on its side. "Ice punch again!" The Pokemon charged forward arm raised.

"Wait for it to get closer." The Kangaskhan was closing in. It swung it's hand back and was about to strike. "Supper power let's go!" Just as Kangaskhan's hand was about to hit, Trapinch flung it's self into its arm. There was a flash of light. When it cleared the Kangaskhan was knocked out on the floor. Trapinch was panting heavily and looked as if it would fall over in a faint.

"AND STEVENS LAST POKEMON HAS BEEN KNOKED OUT! THIS INTENSE POKEMON BATTLE IS AT AN END. FRAN HAS WON HER SELF A PLACE IN THE SEMI FINALS!" The crowed roared and cheered. Steven returned his Pokemon and started to head off. "THE HEAD NOW HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE." The head of the school walked into the middle of the arena. He cleared his throat and looked around the crowd.

"To all in those who are in the 5th year. Now that the quarter finals are over I can say, you now may have evolved Pokemon!" The 5th years burst in to an up roar. John looked at Ben. He was smiling and laughing. The head cleared his throat and they all seemed to quieten down. "You may hand in your ever stones as you leave."

**Authors notes: **

_This one seems a bit longer than the others. I hope you don't mind all the battles, next chapter however won't be the exams. Please say what you think, any comment is welcome (except flame) other than that, I hope you enjoyed and stay tunned! (Edit just noticed Stevens name change to Steve half way though and back again. Sorted now!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes:**

_Hey there reader. Glad to see ya back. Your probably sat there going 'why wasn't this released earlier?' Well dear reader I'm sorry for this being a late compared to what I normal post but hey, kayaking takes a while and drains it from me and sometimes life gets in the way and I am very forgetful. Sorry. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 6:**

After congratulating Fran on her victory and handing in their ever stones, the four of them went back to their dorm. The whole of the 5th year where beside themselves with excitement. They could have evolved Pokemon! Some had gone out to train even more for next weeks classes.

By the time the friends got back to their dorm it was early evening. Ben volunteered to cook them all tea and he did, under the very watchful eyes of John and Kt. When tea was actually cooked, unlike the last two times when he said it was ready, they all sat down on the sofas and ate.

"What happens if a Pokemon evolves mid fight?" Ben said through mouthfuls of curry and rice.

"Eww Ben! Don't speak with food in your mouth!"

He swallowed and grinned. "Sorry Kt. Hey John you've been awfully quite. What's up?"

"Not much." He said a little to quickly. "I'm going to go out training tomorrow, any one else want to?" The guys glanced at each other.

"Why not?"

"Sure ill tag along."

"I'll come as well then."

They continued to eat. "Still what would happen if one evolved mid fight?"

They all started talking about it although the general idea was it wouldn't matter.

\- Next morning -

Ben woke up. He sniffed. Yes bacon! It hadn't just been his dream. He opened his eyes to see the others already up and happily eating breakfast. Ben glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's 7:30 in the morning!" He complained. The others looked at him. "On Saturday!" He added. They didn't share his love for sleep, and unlike him could get up in the morning.

"Hurry up Ben. We left some bacon in the oven. Once your up join us in the forest!" Ben rolled over and tried to get back to sleep as others got up and left.

An hour or so later Ben was rudely, it was rudely to him at least, by an ice punch to back. He sprang out of bed and hit his head on the bed above. Riolu, who was the one who had done the punch, sniggered at Ben hitting his head. '_Sorry but you do it almost every day, it's just to funny!_' Ben didn't speak as he rubbed his sore head and ate his breakfast of bacon.

When he was dressed Ben, Riolu and Growlith made their way, some more enthusiastically then the other, to the forest which was behind the dorms. When they got there they found Kt and Fran having a battle between Larvitar and Oshawott. John was sat watching with an ultra ball in his hand. He glanced up as Ben approached.

"Who's in the ultra ball?" He asked as he slid down the tree to sit next to John. Riolu and Growlith run to the other side of the clearing and start having a friendly battle. The Pokemon are well matched.

"You think you can get though the semis okay?" John put the pokeball back on his belt. "You've seen your competition. They managed to take out Kt."

Ben glanced over at the two battles happening. "I think I'll be fine. I've got strong and determine Pokemon. Any way back to that Pokemon in that ultra ball, who is it? I want to see!" John sighed at Bens enthusiasm.

"I don't think it's a good idea, she doesn't listen to me at all. I'm surprised she listened to the professor." Ben laughed.

"The professor can handle any Pokemon. Riolu and Growlith didn't even make him break a sweat." The two glanced over to the two Pokemon sparring on their own. Riolu was swing punches as Growlith jumped backwards dodging. After a while Riolu switched to being defensive as Growlith tried to land a hit. Every time it looked like Growliths paw would hit Riolu skipped side ways, arms behind his back, and the paw would just miss him.

John sighed again. He stood up and got the pokeball off his belt, he threw it into the air. The light struck the ground to show a beautiful Dratini curled up. It suddenly woke and looked up only to curl up again.

"That's all it does, curl up and sleep. The amount it sleeps you would think its half Snorlax or something." The two trainers stared at the sleeping Pokemon.

**\- Riolu POV -**

I paused. I could feel a new aura. Strong. Defiant.

Thud.

I yelped. Growlith had managed to hit me. In the face of all places. I decided to get him back. I stuck my paw out and flicked him in the nose. '_Oi_' he jumped at me. A quick skip to the side and missed. '_Got to try harder than that slow coach_' I taunted.

That did it for Growlith. He launched him self at me. He was landing a few blows on me but most of them missed. I turned and ran. He took chase after me. I turned and jumped over him, bringing down an ice punch to his back. He growled as my paw hit his back and the ice began to spread. This was becoming a full-fledged battle.

Flames smashed into my face and I stumbled backwards. We were all over the place. I dodged some flames and punched him on the chin. Growlith darted after me, flames engulfing his body. I couldn't doge this as his flame wheel hit me. I went flying and landed near the new aura.

I took no notice of this and retaliated with copycat. Flames engulfed my body. I charged forwards and so did Growlith. We smashed into each other and the resulting blast threw us back. I landed and rolled to stand up. However I rolled straight into johns Dratini. I fell face first. '_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!_'

The Dratini glared at me. I could tell it was greatly annoyed at. Must of have had a good dream. It was annoyed alright, and it launched its self towards me. It's tail glowed and swung towards me.

The dragon tail me square in the chest and I flew backwards. The Dratini the glared at me 'you shan't disturb me again' then it curled up to go back to sleep. Growlith started to walk away however I wasn't going to let that happen. It wasn't any higher than me. I walked over to her.

"Riolu don't do it!" I ignored Ben. My paw became covered in purple aura. I brought it down on top of Dratini's head. It woke with a start and she yet out a yelp of pain. Her eyes fixed on to mine. '_Come at me_'

She charged forwarded.

**\- 3rd POV -**

Ben went to return Riolu to his pokeball but John raised his hand.

"Don't bother. I might be good for her to be in a battle."

Riolu jumped over her and the Dratini went head first into tree. She turned, anger blazing in her eyes. She particle hissed and flung herself at the Pokemon. Just before she hit, he skipped to the side and yet again the Dratini went head first into a tree. The Dratini turned and was suddenly hitting Riolu in the chest. He staggered backwards realising that it had been extreme speed.

Feeling the dislike for the Pokemon begging to grow he darted forward. The dragon Pokemon darted forward as well. As it reached it's target it started to wrap its self around Riolus legs. He tripped and fell forwards however landing on his front paws. Riolu tried to stand up but he couldn't stand.

Yet again his paws became covered in ice and he slammed his hands down onto the Dratini's body which was coiled around his legs. It's hissed as the ice contacted it's body and started to spread. The Dratini quickly uncoiled it's self and began to move away however it body began to gleam as ice formed over it. Riolu jumped up and ran over, paw glowing purple. He once again brought it down. On contact there was a flash of light as the ice shattered and causing the purple light to reflect.

The Dratini lay panting hard in the grass. Riolu just turned and walked away back to Growlith who was laying in the long grass. He had flattened a little circle where he lay. Riolu lay down next to him. Growlith glanced up at what was happening and then at Riolu. Has he dropped his head he have Riolu a kick which had a satisfying thump.

**Author notes:**

_Well I'm sorry for this taking so long. It wasn't meant to an I should get back to a bit more of a regular upload of chapters. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes:**

_Hey there reader. Glad to see back. This should be back to a slightly better upload time. I'm sorry if it isn't, I type that because I'm not going to change this once one started the story. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 7:**

Riolu jumped as the flames passed by under him harmlessly. He landed on 3 paws and started at his opponent. The Quilava roared in rage at another attack missing. The Pokemon charge forward. Flames first appeared in its mouth, then they engulfed its body at its masters command.

"Rilou, wait for it!" Ben yelled. Riolu did as told. The Quilava was picking up speed and was closing in. Riolu stood up and balanced on one leg, arms out stretched. "Now" Ben yelled. Riolu span on the spot pulling his arms into his chest. They glowed with the blue purple aura as he turned to face forward again. The Quilava was a about two arms lengths away as it jumped straight towards him.

It looked like I would be a sure hit. But just before it made contact Riolu brought his paws down on its head as he pushed him self up. As Riolu jumped clear the Quilava crashed to the ground, but it wasn't done yet.

"Use dig!". The Quilava struck the ground with its paw and started digging before the rest of its body had even touched the ground. Riolu landed and glanced nervously around. He tried to sense where it was but before he could it burst out of the ground behind him.

"Brick break!". The Quilava smashed one of its paws into Riolu's back. He fell forward and landed on all fours."lava plume!" Lava gushed out of the ground all around the Quilava. Riolu yelped in pain and tried to get away but the Quilava wasn't having any of it. He brought another brick break down on Riolu.

"Copy cat!" Ben yelled. Riolu pushed him self up before swinging his paw around and smashing it into Quilava. The Pokemon yelped in pain then at his trainers command released a flamethrower. The fire scorched Riolus fur as he tried to jump away.

A few moments pasted as both Pokemon got to there feet and stared at each other. Both were panting hard. It seemed like they where daring the other to fall.

"Riolu, sword dance!". He obeyed Ben and did as told. Feeling the attack boost, Riolu flexed his paws and growled at the Quilava. At the command of its trainer the Quilava darted forwards as flames covered its body.

"Quick counter with force palm!". Riolu darted forward, paws a glow with purple energy. Riolu jumped and started to bring his paw down but at this point the Quilava did as his trainer bid and brought his paws up and used brick break, sending Riolu crashing down into the ground.

"Return Riolu, you battled well." The two trainers returned their Pokemon and walked into the middle of the field and shook hands.

"Well fought Ben. Can't wait to battle you in the final." The trainer said.

"We both have to be there, Conor.". Conor just sakes his head as he walks. "I'll be there, but I don't know about you." He says. Ben sighed and set off towards the Pokemon centre.

Once Riolu was restored to full health, Ben, Riolu and Growlith set off towards the forest at full sprint to train more.

**\- The next day -**

"AND WELCOME TO THE SEMI FINALS! WE ARE HERE WITH TWO 5TH FORMS TRYING TO GET INTO THE FINAL. FIRST OFF THERE IS CONOR AND HIS OPPONENT IS FRAN! THIS WILL BE A THREE ON THREE, BEGIN!"

Both trainers reach to their belts and pick a pokeball.

"Torchic, let's go!"

"Quilava, battle stance!"

"ITS FRAN'S TORCHIC AGAINST CONOR'S QUILAVA. IT LOOKS LIKE A BATTLE OF THE FIRE TYPES! BEGIN!"

The Pokemon where looking at each other and trying to size the other up.

"Quilava start with a flame wheel!" The Pokemon ran forward as the flames on it's back extended and engulfed him. Suddenly the Pokemon jumped up into the air and started to plummet towards Torchic.

"Counter it with fire spin!" Torchic did as Fran bid and torrents of flames rushed up from the ground and caught the Quilava in the chest. The flame wheel took most the damage and the attack disbursed. Quilava landed on all fours and glanced back at its trainer.

"BOTH POKEMON SEEM EQUALY MATCHED WITH FIRE MOVES, HOW WILL THE TRAINERS DEAL WITH THIS?"

"Quilava, dig". It did as told and dived into the ground, dirt being throw in behind it. Torchic glanced around nervously. At the command of Fran, it used mirror move, a second later it to was buried underground. There where several moments of silence as the crowed held its breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Lava plume!" Almost as soon as Conor had uttered the words, half of the field exploded as lava went every where with the two fire types in the middle. At Fran's command Torchic did a low kick sending Quilava out of the flames, and it quickly followed suit.

As soon as Torchic was out of the flames it was smashed into the ground by a brick break. Seeing that the battle wasn't going any where fast Conor recalled Quilava.

"Let's get things going a but faster shall we? Sandscrew, battle stance!"

"CONOR HAS SPAWED HIS QUILAVA OUT FOR A SANDSCREW, WHAT DOES HE HAVE PLANNED?"

"Sand tomb, go!" The Sandscrew raised it paws and sands started to swirl around Torchic's feet. Suddenly the rushed up engulfing Torchic. "Quick, gyro ball!" The Sandscrew ran forward and jumped. In mid-air it curled up and started spinning, it smashed into Torchic knocking it out.

"AND TORCHIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. SANDSCREW MANAGED TO KNOCK OUT TORCHIC IN TWO MOVES! WHO WILL FRAN SEND OUT NEXT."

"Sneasel, let's go!" The Pokemon appeared, arms crossed, yet ready for battle. "Okay, Icy wind." Sneasel listened and launched the frozen towards the Sandscrew. Before it could get out the way the wind crashed into it causing it to stumble backwards.

"Ice punch before it can recover!" As the Sandscrew looked up he just saw Sneasels ice-covered paw smashing into its face. The Sandscrew rolled on to its back in a faint.

"AND SNEASEL KNOCKED OUT SNADSCREW IN ONLY TWO HITS! THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE A VERY QUICK BATTLE INDEED!"

"Quilava, battle stance!" As soon as it had appeared it did as was told and released a flame throw straight at the Sneasel. It managed to jump out of the way in time as torrents of flames replaced the air.

"AND CONNOR SENDS OUT HIS QUILAVA AGAIN. WITH A TYPE DISADVANTAGE TO HER, HOW WILL FRAN DEAL WITH THIS?"

**Authors notes:**

_Hello again reader, yes the upload is getting worse, however I am still writing and slowly uploading them. Come my summer holidays I should get back to writing to consistently. Any comments or reviews are welcome!_

_I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes:**

_Hello readers. If any of you remain, welcome back and I welcome my self back. So uploads went out the window, quite drastically, but never fear I want to type again so I'm going to type until I forget. This has nothing to with the fact I've run out of tv series to watch... Alright it's got something to do with it. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 8:**

The crowd roared yet again as the two Pokemon crashed into each other causing the whole stadium to shudder. The Machamp stepped back panting hard. As the dust settled it revealed a tired but still standing Riolu.

Riolu collapsed to one knee. Even with the few sword dances he had managed to get in, the Machamp was still standing strong.

"Machamp, focus blast again!". Ben swore to him self, even if Riolu countered it the impact would still probably knock him out. Thinking fast Ben yelled to Riolu to use quick attack but he stop half way though. Riolu was glowing and his form was getting larger.

"AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. AFTER ALL THIS BATTLING BEN'S RIOLU IS DETERMINED TO KEEP ON GOING! NOW THE QUESTION IS IF BEN CAN USE THIS NEW POWER!"

Ben was stunned and his sentence just trailed off "quick attack...". His Riolu, no his Lucario he corrected him self, glanced at him.

"Go Machamp!"

The trainers command snapped Ben back into reality. "Lucario quick attack counter!". He blinked and Lucario was already on the other side of the hall then flickering around the Machamp.

"AND LUCARIO SEEMS TO HAVE LEARNT EXTREME SPEED AND IS USING IT IN A THRILLING COUNTER!"

The focus blast disappeared as lucario smashed into the other pokemon again and again. "Let's teach these two what a really fighting pokemon is!" Ben yelled which was greeted with a growl from Lucario. "Ice punch, get to it!"

Lucario finally stopped moving and was directly above the Machamp. His paw shimmered as ice formed around it and started to freeze the air around it.

The paw came crashing down but just before it struck the machamps hand closed around it.

"Good one Machamp! Now seismic toss!" The Machamp obeyed its master and grabbed hold of Lucario with its other arms. It bent its knees bring Lucario close to the floor before throwing him straight up into the sky.

Lucario yelped and the ice punch faded away as he was hurtled upwards. For the second time this match he started to tumble towards the battlefield again. He straightened out, crossed his arms and bent his knees.

"Force Palm Lucario!" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs. Listening to his trainer and friend, Lucarios paw yet again started to glow blue as an aura surrounded it.

"That's still not going to work on us, Machamp counter it with brick break!" The Pokemons hands suddenly lashed out towards Lucario.

It looked as if both moves where about to smash into one another but the Machamp managed to strike lucarios square in the chest causing him to fly backwards and land as a heap on the floor.

"AND LUCARIO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BEN HAS RUN OUT OF POKEMON TO USE..."

Ben sat in the room staring blankly at the wall. After Frans defeat he had sworn he would get to the finals. One of them had to. But now none of them had. He sighed but he did have long to morning in self pity.

An orange and black ball of fur came hurtling towards him as Kt and John opened the door. Ben spluttered as the wind was knocked out of him by growlith who was yet again licking his face after the impact. Kt threw Ben belt and his pokeballs at him.

"There you go. There all healed up, although you really should of taken then yourself!" Ben gave a cheesy grin to Kt who just rolled her eyes as she sat down picking up her book as she did.

There was a pop as lucario let himself out of his pokeball and picked growlith up. '_Oi. No fair_' he protested. '_Your so much bigger than me now!_' His paws flew wildly as if he was trying to walk on the air. Lucario laughed before placing him down on the ground before sitting down next to him. _'So unfair that you evolved first'_

'_nah, I totally deserved it more, didn't you see that Machamp?_'

Ben stopped paying attention to there argument as John sat down next to Kt.

"Know I've been thinking"

"That's dangerous"

"Shh Kt, I'm try to talk! Any way I've been thinking about what to do in the holidays."

Kt looked up from her book and glanced at Ben quickly before looking at John.

"I though you where going to stay with your brother, plans changed or something?"

"Yeah I was, but his home flooded."

"Idiot for living next to a river"

"Go back to your book Kt! Any way I was planning on going a trip."

"Where to?"

"Don't really know... You guys want to tag along? Could be good fun."

Kt looked at him with a puzzled look on her face but slowly nodded.

"Yeah, would be quite fun and if we all go it would be a great experience. Ben, you in?"

Ben glanced over at Lucario and Growlith who where now fighting each other.

"Yeah, why not. Now we just have to persuade Fran to come with us..."

**Authors notes:**

_Why hello there people who have just managed to read that. If any of you have been waiting for this (johnny) sorry. I have been slowly adding to this chapter but come exams and need to do revision i started to procrastinate enough to finish this chapter off. I did have to reread my old chapters to remember what i was doing but hopefully this flows okay and i might come around to add another chapter or two. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned! (maybe you shouldn't...)_


End file.
